Juubi of fairy tail
by Shadow77xx
Summary: This story is a little bit longer than the the others and took me a long time to work on it. Also I will be working on son of the hearth as you guys liked that so ill keep on with that. It may take a while cause of school and im doing this on my ps4 and i get bored of doing it sometimes. Tell me if you want Naruto and Hinita to be dragon or god slayers


He felt the warm air hit his face and felt the solid ground rumble underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to wake himself up. As the boy started getting up he looked all around him and saw he was in a forest. _Okay Naruto think, how did I get myself into this situation_ the now named Naruto thought.

 _/Flashback/_

 _The sky was red and looked as if blood had soaked the sky. The ground waso destroyed and bodies littered the ground. Three people stood near a gigantic monster that looked like a incomplete human. It had ten tails that looked like human hands that hit the ground every so often showing the monsters anger at the world. The face was a giant ringed eye that had 9 tomes spinning in its eye. Its mouthed opened up in a roar that shook the earth itself. The three worries stared at each other not caring about the monster. "Finally after so many years of planning I can finally complete the moon eye plan and create the ultimate world." Madara said gleefully as he looked at the two people around him._

 _"There's no way we would let you do this, we will stop you. Are you ready sasuke?"_

 _"Lets get this over with Naruto"_

 _Naruto and Sasuke charge their respective jutsu's rasengan and chidori and trust forward at Madara to end him once and for all. unfortunately Madara was ready for the attack, but unknown to Madara Naruto had used a space time jutsu of his own and applied a seal onto Madara. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke passed through him he fired a fire jutsu at them._

 **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU**

 _Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way, but Madara was on Sasuke as soon as he touched the ground. I need to take at least one of them down! Madara thought as he attacked Sasuke. Sasuke was having a hard time fighting Madara because how Madara's shadow keeps trying to attack him. Suddenly Madara brings out his Susano and grabs Sasuke. Sasuke surprised by the certain flaring of power didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Madara flared his EMS and used Amaterasu on Sasuke who screamed in pain as he was slowly turned to ash before he Kamui-ed himself next to Naruto._

 _"SASUKE ARE YOU OKAY"!_

 _"no I don't think that I'm going to make it"._

 _"What are you going to do"._

 _"no it's what we are going to do"._

 _"What do you mea- Sasuke suddenly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder before he disappeared into a light particles that went into Naruto. Naruto started to feel weird before his body began to shine._

 _When the light faded it showed Naruto in Sasuke's clothes and had his sword on his back. Naruto also had no whiskers on his cheeks. Naruto opened his eyes showing Sasuke's EMS in his eyes sockets. The new Naruto walked to Madara in a slow pace._

 _"oh you think just because your look changed that you can beat me"._ **(OH BOY)**

 _Before Madara could attack him, Naruto put his hands up in a ram seal. Madara started to glow and scream in pain._

 _"What are you doing to me "_

 _"I am destroying you for good" Naruto replied._

 _Madara slowly started to turn to ash. Naruto turned to the Juubi, "You will not cause anymore damage._

 _The rest of the shinobi alliance watched as Naruto sealed the Juubi into himself._

 _/ Two weeks later/_

 _"Why are you trying to kill me" Naruto dodged another punch._

 _"CAUSE YOU KILLED SASUKE-KUN" Sakura and Ino kept trying to hit Naruto, but were failing._

 _"Get out of here you demon"_

 _O"Yeah your the reason we lost Sasuke-Sama"_

 _"If you weren't born my sister wouldn't have been killed._

 _Naruto finally had enough of all the villagers bickering._

 _" THAT'S IT, IV'E HAD ENOUGH OF THIS"_

 _Naruto use the flying thunder god to teleport to his parents house._

 _/Namikaze household/_

 _Naruto found himself in the living room of the Namikaze household and he saw the love of his life Hinata Hyuga sitting there waiting for him. Naruto walked to her and gave her a hug. "Naruto-kun what are you doing here I thought you were going to the market, unless something bad must have happen". Hinata started checking Naruto to make sure he was okay. "Don't worry I'm okay it's just that the villagers are getting angrier the more I see them and I can't stand it anymore, So I was thinking that we should just leave this place." Naruto and Hinata started to pack up there stuff and got ready to leave. When they put all their stuff into a sealing scroll, Naruto got ready to use the jutsu. Naruto began to remember back then when everything was better and his friends didn't betray him. He sighed as he knew the jutsu would take them to any random place. Naruto started the jutsu so he and his wife could leave this terrible place. Suddenly the sealing array started to glow and the lights keep going on and off. "Naruto-kun what's happening""I don't know, this isn't supposed to happen." Slowly Naruto and Hinata began to disappear into thin air. "I just hope this doesn't kill us", as he and his wife vanished. Nothing was left,but a cold whisper in the air._


End file.
